


Tear In My Heart

by SuperDarkRose



Series: Tales of Wonderland [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Wonderland AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: In the beginning, the land was free and prosperous. Everyone was happy except for one. Juuse, young prince to the White Kingdom, central and main kingdom for all of Wonderland was bored and unhappy in his dull life. He wished for change and for the people to see him more than just a prince. He was intelligent and kind and only wished to explore the world around him. During one party that his mother, The White Queen put together he meets the most handsome man he has ever met. Sir Rinne, Pekka of the Black Diamond Kingdom. He is kind and treats him more than just a prince. After several meetings they come into a secret affair with one another, but with the looming dangers of evil coming over the land and Juuse’s arranged marriage will Pekka and Juuse be able to stay together? Or will their reunion be torn apart by those who do not understand? It will take all of Juuse’s heart, body, and soul in order to fight for what he loves and for the happiness everyone deserves. He will fight for not only himself but all of Wonderland as well to gain the love that people deserve. Danger looms and darkness will rise. For this is the beginning of the Tales of Wonderland.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> Hello Hello!
> 
> I'm baaaAAaack! 
> 
> I'm so excited to introduce the newest story I've been working on for the last year! It's finally complete and I am so happy to post it here for all of you! This is just the first of three stories in this series and I can't wait to see what you guys think! Everything in this story is a work of fiction and does in no way reflect the people depicted in real life. Most of the royal families in this story speak in a royal tongue, Finnish and Swedish, and English is the common tongue for all. 
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy!

_'Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_  
_That you’re alive and have a soul_  
_But it takes someone to come around_  
_To show you how'_

 

_She’s the tear in my heart_  
_I’m alive_  
_She’s the tear in my heart_  
_I’m on fire_  
_She’s the tear in my heart_  
_Take me higher_  
_Than I’ve ever been'_

 

\- Twenty One Pilots, Tear In My Heart

 

* * *

 

 

There seemed to an indescribable feeling that coursed right through him as he stared out the large paned glass windows.

That’s right.

Boredom.

He let loose another heavy sigh as the voices that blurred behind him began to come into focus. He honestly didn’t care much, but knowing his future responsibilities and what he would be doing in his later life he knew he would ultimately have to attend the party that was happening. But for now, he would enjoy the cool quiet night and the full moon that made him wish he could just fly away.

No sooner did he think this did the door to his bedroom open. He sighed heavily as the voice of his mother filtered through the fog of his daydreaming. “Darling, you know you’re supposed to be downstairs.”

“Do I really?”

“Juuse. A future Queen does not use such a tone of voice like this. Only if needed, but otherwise…”

“It should be light, sweet, and nothing but full of grace and clarity. I know,” Juuse deadpanned, mimicking his mother and all of his tutor's quote.

His mother gave a soft sigh before coming over to sit beside him by his favorite spot looking out the window, “You know I only do this to prepare you. I know it doesn’t seem very much fun or likable in any way, but these are the duties that we must take on in order to take care of the kingdom and the people properly. I know this all doesn’t seem very fair or right, but later you will see. You will understand.”

“And yet I’m being forced to go downstairs and attend a party that has nothing to deal with socializing. I’m not ready to marry anyone mother and all of the other princes are...boring! They’re so very stuck up and do nothing but look down upon everyone!” He huffed in frustration.

“Why can’t I just rule the kingdom alone?”

“Because every Queen needs a King to help guide us. Did you know I didn’t really care much for your father when we first meet?”

Juuse looked to his mother curiously as she spoke, “Really?”

“Yes really, but do you know why I married him?”

Juuse shook his head for this was a story that his mother had never spoken to him about before, “Because he did something that no other prince had done. He saw me for me. He didn’t look and see me as the future Queen or the recognition he would attain from marrying me, no, he spoke to me as a friend. We didn’t marry right away as many thought we did. We got to know each other and were friends before we became anything romantic to one another. Because despite what you may think, I felt the very same as you did. Why should I, the future Queen, need anyone when I will ultimately have to rule the kingdom on my own? But then I met your father. It changed after that. As I had said, I know this all seems so pointless, but I promise you, you will understand when you find that spark within yourself. It just takes a bit of time and patience.”

He gave another sigh before turning to hug his mother. “Alright. I just hate the way everyone looks at me.”

“I understand more than you know. Now then, let’s get you cleaned up and let’s go join everyone downstairs. Even if you don’t speak to anyone I just want you to make an appearance.”

Juuse nodded after giving another sigh and soon he was down in the ballroom in his best royal suit. He’d much rather be wearing his dresses, but for minor parties, they wished for him to wear his suits. The bigger events they wanted him to wear whatever he liked, which he went over the top when it came to those parties, but these type of social gatherings were some he’d prefer to do without. 

Just as he suspected he was walking around with a glass of white wine in his hand as he tried to keep his boredom at bay when the prince from the south, The Prince of Black Clubs approach him and he internally groaned as he hid his grimace behind his glass. “Hello, dear prince, and how are you on this fine evening?”

“I was doing completely fine until you walked up to speak to me.”

“Oh come now why must you be so cruel? Every time you’re always so cruel to me.”

“Since the day you refused to help that child after falling to the ground.”

“The mother was nearby!”

“She was not! I went over and helped the child and then went to fetch his mother. You were too busy staring off after the Princess of Weld.” 

The prince gave a mock gasp which just caused Juuse to roll his eyes as he went to turn away. “I would never! You know you are much more important to me. If you would just let me show you…” The Prince began to grab for Juuse’s wrist making him jerk at the sudden touch.

“No. I said no. Do not make a scene.”

“Or what? You need to learn your place as the future Queen and…” The Prince’s words were cut off as he was physically ripped away from Juuse.

“I believe your majesty has advised you to leave. I would be on your way before I make a scene.”

“You lowly knight, I should have your head for this.”

“I’m sure you would take great pleasure in such an act, but I will assume that the prince here will say otherwise.”

Juuse raised an eyebrow as a challenge before he watched the other prince huff and stomp away. “You will be mine. Don’t you forget that.”

Juuse shook his head before looking up to thank the man who had helped him only to have his breath caught in his throat at the gorgeous sight before him. The man wore all white besides the black diamonds that covered his suit of armor. He was tall with hair that looked like the shimmering gold in a wheat field and eyes that looked like the whistling ocean on a stormy day. The man smiled softly as he bowed before him.

“I do apologize for interrupting your majesty, but I saw that you may have been in distress so I came over to assist you. I hope I was not in the wrong.” The man’s voice shook him to his core, deep and full of power. He wanted to sleep to that voice whispering to him through the night.

He was gaping like a fish and finally was able to pull himself together enough in order to speak, “Yes! I mean yes good sir, you saw correctly. I thank you for your service. You did not have to assist me.”

“But I wanted too. I know my duty is to my Queen and King and the royal family, but my duty is also to all of the royal families of Wonderland as well.”

This man took his breath away once again as he tried to figure out how to speak, “What is your name? That is, so I may thank you properly.” He blushed at how ridiculous he sounded and wished he had been more prepared for this.

The man seemed to blush slightly as well as he smiled back at him, he was just so tall, “My name is Sir Rinne. I am the Defender of the Knights of the Black Diamond Kingdom.”

“Not captain?” Juuse hadn’t meant to come off as teasing, but it came out anyways.

The man chuckled, “No no not captain. I could never truly be captain. I’m much happier being the leader of the defenders. We maintain a watchful eye on the royal family as they travel Wonderland. My duty is solely to the royal family.”

“Oh, my apologies I’m keeping you from your duties then.”

“No no, not at all. The family is actually speaking with your mother I believe. I’ve been able to sense where they are the whole time.”

“Really? That is incredible! How does that work?”

“Years of training and practice. It’s an art that I like to believe I’ve perfected, but I’m getting much older, I’m not as young as I once was so many years ago.”

“I doubt that entirely. I do believe you are quite extraordinary and I do not see any age at all. Quite handsome actually,” and Juuse wished he could have someone drag him into a black hole. He hadn’t meant to say any of this, but this man just made him want to spill every secret he held dear to his heart. Luckily he didn’t make a complete fool of himself as he watched the older man blush a deep red creeping up over his high collar.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again, “Well I thank you kindly. Your words are very encouraging to me your majesty. Now then, I’m afraid I do sense the royal families conversation coming to an end. I shall leave you now, but if you should need me just come find me. I am at your service.” He bent down once again going to grab for Juuse’s hand, which he offered up limply. A soft gasp escaped him as the knight gave the top of his knuckles a feather-light kiss, a zing of spark zipped right through him making him blush before the man stood back up.

The knight gave him another smile before turning away, but before he did he stopped him in his tracks. The hand wrapped around his wrist made the man look at him in slight shock before Juuse could finally use his mouth again, “Juuse, please call me Juuse. That is if we ever get to speak alone again.” Juuse felt like he had just made a complete mess of everything before the knight turned back to him and pulled his hand from his wrist into his own. He closed his hand around his as he marveled at how large the knight’s hand was wrapped around his own. That same sensation of a zap whizzed between them and he could see that maybe, just maybe the knight felt it as well, or maybe the lights were playing tricks over his eyes.

“Thank you, I will do my best to remember that the next we meet, Juuse.” Juuse could feel his heart nearly leaping out of his chest as the knight gave his hand a final squeeze and then let go, turning to rejoin the royal family of black diamonds in the back corner.

Juuse felt like he couldn’t breathe and had to leave the room in order to get some fresh air. As he walked out onto the balcony, looking out onto the kingdom, and the dark sky with the full moon shining down upon him he thought that maybe, just maybe falling in love wouldn’t be so difficult after all.

 

To Be Continued...

 


	2. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse sighed once again as the royal family stepped forward and he had to give a fake smile as they welcomed them back to their kingdom._
> 
> _That’s when he saw him._
> 
> _He had forgotten which kingdom this was, but as the knight stepped off from the back, guiding other knights with him was Sir Rinne, even more, handsome than he was before in his full suit of armor. Juuse’s breath caught once again as their eyes locked and the knight must have felt some shock run right through him too before a soft smile took its place. Juuse gave a genuine smile for the knight before his thoughts were interrupted from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> Back AGAIN!! 
> 
> I'm so excited to introduce the newest story I've been working on for the last year! It's finally complete and I am so happy to post it here for all of you! This is just the first of three stories in this series and I can't wait to see what you guys think! Everything in this story is a work of fiction and does in no way reflect the people depicted in real life. Most of the royal families in this story speak in a royal tongue, Finnish and Swedish, and English is the common tongue for all. 
> 
> I will plan on trying to update every other week so be sure to subscribe to keep up with any updates!!
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy!

* * *

 

Weeks passed and still, nothing came of the knight he had spoken with at the royal get together.

He had become bored once again, going back to his lessons, and enjoying his time alone in the gardens whenever he got the chance. He loved being able to tend to the white roses, which were the rarest flower in all of the land. White roses were never seen other than within the walls of the white kingdom and to be gifted with one was always seen as a great honor.

He would make his time here alone, enjoying his books, or paintings, or of course tending to the flowers and plants in the garden. There was also a butterfly greenhouse which was a safe haven for homeless butterflies. Many had been killed during the Great War and the white kingdom had gone over and beyond to find the ones who survived a place to live. It was huge and Juuse always enjoyed having many conversations with many of them within. This was also where he would take his time to write to one of the few friends he actually had throughout the land. 

Prince Roman of the Red Kingdom was very much in the same situation that he was in. A pressuring mother, but stricter by all accounts. So strict in fact that Juuse’s mother refused to visit the kingdom unless it was for the most important of tasks, but in those moments he made friends with Roman. They shared similar likes and dislikes, but didn’t seek out any romantic relations with one another, though they both agreed that when the day did come that their mothers pressured for them to marry they would marry each other. They were close friends so they agreed that Juuse would be the one to bear the children and live in the kingdom that sat in between the White and Red. So they laughed and sent letters back and forth talking of their boredom and pressuring from their mother’s.

Roman was the only one along with some knights that had visited the kingdom for the party several weeks back and Juuse, after bumping into his daydream knight had gone to gush to his friend about his meeting….

 

**_Several Weeks Ago_ **

 

_ ‘Roman! Oh, Roman, I must tell you of the most wonderful man that I just encountered! Follow me to the balcony!” He drug Roman away by the wrist causing the prince to chuckle in response. He was several years older but they still shared a better friendship than most. They reached the night skies out on the balcony that overlooked the gardens where Juuse came to a stop and spun to face Roman. _

_ “Oh, Roman I just met the most beautiful and amazing man! He...he very nearly swept me off my feet and saved me from that wretched prince from the south.” _

_ “Oh, dear Juuse it seems you have been quite taken by this man. Who is he? A royal I assume?” _

_ “Well no. He...he is Sir Rinne of the Black Diamond Kingdom. He is a knight.” He watched the other prince’s eyes widen in shock before blushing and turning away. Juuse became curious as he looked to face him. “Have you...have you met someone of fancy as well? Was it a knight as well?!” _ _   
_

_ “Sh! Blast your loud tongue! Yes you curious beast, I have met a knight much like you, though...I have seen my knight more often than yours. You just met the man tonight. I...I have seen mine for several weeks.” The other prince was blushing from head to toe causing Juuse to nearly burst into a fit of giggles. _

_ “You have been captured as well! My my weeks! That is rather scandalous! Have you kissed him yet?!” The other prince blushed an even deeper shade of red that made Juuse gasp and giggle aloud. “Oh my Roman, my dear friend! How was it? Is he...is he at least kind to you? He does not try to...overtake you does he?” He blushed himself thinking of this which in turn made Roman blush more. Both being in line for the throne as Queens they have never encountered any sexual activities so it was rather scandalous to speak on such things. _

_ “You and your curious mind. He is...he’s...I’m rather taken by him. It’s forbidden of course to have any relations with anyone outside of royal blood, but...he’s...he thinks of me. He’s so kind and never treats me any differently. He...it’s incredible when he kisses me.” Juuse giggled just as Roman chuckled. _

_ “I am so very happy for you Roman. I hope that I may find some happiness like you, but Roman are you being careful? This is...this is rather risky yes?” _

_ “It is yes, but oh Juuse I can’t stop. He is very much like a poison, but one that I could survive and thrive on forever. He is...I wish things were different.” Juuse felt for his friend who was obviously infatuated with this knight. Due to their status, they were forbidden to allow anyone outside of royal blood to touch them or court them. It saddened Juuse who at many of times had fancied many different servants within their court.  _

_ “Someday my friend we shall find our happiness, and if not we shall have each other. I do not think that is so bad.” _

_ Roman chuckled as he leaned down and kissed his cheek making him smile sweetly in return, “It is not. You are very kind and I would not mind ruling a kingdom alongside you. We would be quite the pair.” Juuse laughed alongside Roman as they looked out over the gardens. _

_ “I do believe we shall indeed. We shall indeed.” _

He thought about that night for many moons before he went back to his daily life. It was boring and also consisted of daydreaming of his lovely knight, but unfortunately, it would be just that. A daydream. He sighed as he finished up with his writing and cleaned up his mess. Juuse was just returning back to the castle when he heard his name being called out, “Juuse! Juuse your mother is looking for you!” He sighed hearing the maids voice, but she was very kind and had always let him get away with many things that his parents would never approve of.

“Yes, Maria. Is it very important?”   


“Not so much important as I’ve heard you might be entertaining the prince and princess of one of the kingdoms for the afternoon while your mother speaks with the Queen.” He groaned loudly at this because he hated entertaining anyone. He was terrible at it. It wasn’t because he was shy or had a poor personality, it was just because many always expected more from him. Or excepted for him to act a certain way. It was honestly ridiculous and he always wished he could simply put these selfish princes and princesses in their place, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t deemed suitable for him to behave in such a way. So he bit his tongue and did what was needed until they all left.

Sure enough, just as he went to find his mother she told him exactly what the maid told him. He let loose a groan once again as he went to dress for the meeting. He was allowed to wear one of his white dresses today, but he chooses to go with something more simplistic because he didn’t want to give the wrong impression. This was a meeting, not a matchup. Though his mother thought otherwise.

“Now darling, I want you to smile and be as charming as can be. Who knows, maybe one of them will take a liking to you.”

“I certainly hope not,” he whispered underneath his breath, but unfortunately his mother still heard him.

Luckily though she was only able to give him a stern look before several carriages came riding up with black horses pulling them from behind. Their white knights went to open the doors of the carriages as people began stepping out from inside. Juuse sighed once again as the royal family stepped forward and he had to give a fake smile as they welcomed them back to their kingdom.

That’s when he saw him.

He had forgotten which kingdom this was, but as he stepped off from the back, guiding other knights with him was Sir Rinne, even more, handsome than he was before in his full suit of armor. Juuse’s breath caught once again as their eyes locked and the knight must have felt some shock run right through him too before a soft smile took its place. Juuse gave a genuine smile for the knight before his thoughts were interrupted from him.

“So Juuse, if you will show the good prince and princess around the castle that would be quite fantastic.”

He blinked a couple of times before he nodded, “Uh um yes, yes of course. I’ll...I’ll just show them some special places in the castle.”

“Ooo well that does sound pleasant. Sir Rinne?” The black diamond Queen spoke.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Take two other knights with you and keep watch over the young ones.”

“Oh there’s no need for that, we have…”

“Mother I believe the good Queen is right. Let our knights continue their duties while the black diamond knights watch us. This should be the best course of action I believe.” He, once again, didn’t mean for his big mouth to open back up, but somehow this helped him once again like he’s never had before.

“Well, I think you are right. Thank you milady for offering your knights for today's events.” 

“But of course! We trust Sir Rinne with our lives. The good captain will be with us, so I know Rinne and his knights will do well to keep guard over the children while we talk.”

“Of course. Now do come in, come in.”

Juuse gestured for the group to follow him and suddenly he was beyond nervous. He hadn’t planned this through at all. He had thought to try and get the knight alone with him again, but with the prince and princess, plus the other knights in tow he would have to wait. He was very happy to see the knight once again though. He wandered for a time pointing out things here and there until he saw the garden and got an idea.

“I love the castle, but I love spending my time in the gardens so much more. Come, I’ll show you.”

He guided everyone out and from there he went quiet, just allowing everyone to take in the splendor of the gardens as much as he took them in. “The garden is quite um…” The princess spoke before the prince interjected.

“Boring and hot.”

“Stephen!”

“What?! It’s true!”

“I find them quite pleasant. Beautiful in fact. This is the only garden in all of Wonderland that holds the rarest flowers. The White Roses. No one other kingdom has been able to grow these beautiful flowers in their soils because they are not right, but here it is perfect.” Juuse watched in awe as the knight spoke fluently and with such passion. It made his heart race once again.

“It is not really your place to speak Sir Rinne. I understand that you are having to be our babysitters, but we could do without the history lesson.”

Juuse glared at the prince something fierce but he could see the knight shake his head no slightly as if to tell him it wasn’t worth it. He sighed softly before guiding the group further into the garden. He leads them back until they got to the butterfly safe haven and helped them all inside.

“Oh dear, it's dreadfully hot in here.” The princess spoke up fanning herself.

“It’s supposed to be this temperature for them. The air outside is not warm enough for them so we were able to create this greenhouse for them so they could live here in peace. Many of these butterflies were apart of the Great War. Many are heroes in this place. They are very kind.” Juuse left the group as he approached a large yellow butterfly. It waved out its large wings up to push itself up from the ledge it was resting on before coming to sit upon his shoulder.

_ ‘Good afternoon good prince. You have brought guests into our home.’ _

“I do hope this is alright Calwan. This is the prince and princess of the Black Diamond kingdom and the Knights of the Black Diamond kingdom as well. They are friends. I wished for them to see how beautiful your home is.”

_ ‘You are too kind good prince. I do not think they can hear what we are saying though.’ _

“Pardon, but how old are you great one?” Juuse was shocked to find that Sir Rinne could hear the butterfly in his mind as well, only few could hear the thoughts of butterflies.

_ ‘Oh good strong knight, I am nearly 200 years old. I would have withered and died many many years ago if it were not for the kindness of the royal white family. They saved my family and my generation from dying. This place I now call my home as do my family as well. I can sense a good heart within you. Keep on the path that you lead and you will continue to live a good and healthy life.’ _

“Thank you great one. I will take your blessing in goodwill and faith.”

_ ‘Very well, good prince I must leave you now, but if you wish the children are towards the east side if you should wish to join them for some sweet tea and biscuits.’ _

“Thank you very kindly Calwan. Your generosity knows no bounds.” The butterfly didn’t speak another word as it fluttered up in a gust of wind and flew up until it was out of sight within the huge greenhouse.

“This was so strange. Why were you two talking to yourselves?”

“Have you both gone crazy?!”

Juuse once again had to bite his tongue at the ignorance of the prince and princess, “No, the butterflies here can communicate, but only through our minds. They have no mouths but are very intelligent. There are not very many who can understand their language.” He says this looking to Sir Rinne who blushes with a soft smile on his face. He feels satisfied at being able to make the other man smile before he gestures for everyone to follow him. He brought everyone towards the open area where a table was already set-up and servers were going around placing out teacups and small sandwiches at the center. Juuse gestured for everyone to take a seat and went around to sit in his own. The knights stood back to watch the surroundings as they began to enjoy their tea.

Juuse felt boredom rise up once again as the prince babbled about a hunting trip with one of the other kingdoms. He wasn’t really paying any attention as his focus was mostly on watching Sir Rinne. His thoughts were snapped from him when he heard the princess speak to him, “So, you just come out to the gardens and do what exactly?”

“I...I read. Or I’ll tend to the roses, I’ll converse with the butterflies. I enjoy the quiet time for contemplation. It’s rather relaxing.” Juuse said smiling softly. He enjoyed the gardens very much. It was the only place that truly gave him any peace.

“That doesn’t sound very exciting at all. You don’t go out with the hunt or enjoy the balls or parties?” Stephen spoke up and Juuse swore he would throttle the young prince where he sat.

“Of course I enjoy them. I love being able to conversate with so many different people, but the time I have to be alone is far and few in between. I have a role to prepare myself for, so I have very little time for me.”

“But what you are preparing for is so much more important than daydreaming in the gardens. Again I say, it’s rather dull here and hot. I can’t see why a future Queen would partake in such nonsense. Being the future queen is a serious business and it’s off-putting to see that you’re taking all of this so lightly.”

“I beg your pardon?! I take great pride in the role I have to take on! Who are you to decide what I do for myself and in my life?!”

“One that talks to butterflies. Only loons and daydreamers do such crazy things. It’s a very good thing I'm not betrothed to you.” 

“Stephen!”

“It’s true Lilian! All the other prince and princesses say the same thing. No one wants to marry him.”

Juuse felt as if the pair had pushed him down and beaten him into the dirt. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell them that they were wrong and many wished for his hand, but he knew that wasn’t true. Prince and princesses alike only wished for his hand due to his status. He bit his lip, blinking back tears as he stood up from his seat. He didn’t say a word as he turned and briskly made his way out of the greenhouse.

He heard them call after him, but he didn’t listen as he took off down the paths that were so familiar to him. He walked until he found his favorite tree overlooking the rest of the kingdom. He held the skirt of his dress until he got right by the tree to overlook the lands and beyond. He finally let the tears fall as he sat on the ground leaning up against the tree. He wished for something more than what this life offered for him. He felt like a failure and he wasn’t sure what he could do to make it right.

He leaned his head back against the trunk looking up at the clear blue sky when a noise made him jerk in surprise. “Your majesty? Your majesty are you here?”

Juuse looked over in shock as Sir Rinne came walking around the corner making a smile come to his face as he approached. He wiped his eyes as the knight walked towards him and went to look away. He felt humiliation run through him as he tried to cover up his weakness. “My apologies Sir Rinne. I’ll return to the castle soon, but if you will help the prince and princess return back I would be more than grateful to you.”

“You have nothing to worry for. I’ve already sent Sir Bonino and Sir Connors to take the prince and princess back to the castle.”

“Then...why are you here?”

“I came to look for you, your majesty. I shall be honest with you, I was worried. I know it is not my business nor my place, but they had no right to speak to you in such a matter. I also believe that you can be whatever Queen you wish to be when you finally take the throne. I know it must be very difficult for you to try to be what everyone wishes for you to be, but what defines a great leader is what they can accomplish with their heart. And I know you have a wonderful heart. At least, I hope that I have not misspoken.” 

Juuse watched the knight blush as he looked away. He went to stand so he could meet the knight face to face. The knight still didn’t look down at him, as much as he could see that every instinct told him to look to him. Juuse found it endearing and felt something he never thought he would ever feel. “You haven’t misspoken at all good knight. If anything you have lifted my spirits. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable with my exit from the greenhouse.” 

“Of course not your majesty. If I may, I thought it was...brave. It takes strength in order to take stand against those who will try to bring you down. You also have heart, you care for those butterflies and have graciously given them a home where they can be safe. I think you are more than what others believe you to be. So very much more.”

Juuse blushes as he shyly looks away. The knight was so bold with his words and they struck him in the heart. “Thank you, Sir Rinne. I hope you don’t mind me saying how much your presence gives me great happiness. I was very joyful to see that you were going to be joining us. I was hoping that I could have some time alone to speak with you privately.”

The knight looks at him in surprise, “Really? My apologies your majesty, but I do not have a lifestyle that is very interesting at all to converse about. Though I do feel honored that you would consider speaking with me privately.”

“You do get to have time to yourself do you not?”

“I...I..not as much no, but I have a very important role for my kingdom that I have to perform. My duty is to protect the royal family at all cost. Even if they are rude to others. Oh dear, my apologies. If you have to tell the family of my misgivings you may do so. My apologies for being so outspoken, I...I’m not very sure what came over me.”

Juuse smiled softly and he stepped forward to take one of the knights gloved hands. The knight gasped softly in shock before Juuse raised it up to kiss the top of it just as the knight had done for him weeks before. That same pleasant shock ran up his spine just as he felt the very first time their hands had touched, he saw the same surprise come over the knight’s face before a blush took its place. “I hope it’s the very same feeling that has come over me as well. I’m very happy that you have been so very open and honest with me. Not many are ever honest unless it is to tell me how I have messed up once again. It seems as if I never do anything right and I feel as if they may be right. I’m a failure and I will never be a suitable Queen for this kingdom.” He’s never confessed this to anyone. Maybe Sir Rinne was right about not being able to stop what came over them.

He is stunned when the knight takes a step forward, looking directly down at him as he looks up and he takes both of his hands into his own. “I will be honest with you again because I do not think I can stay unspoken for long, but I believe you shall be one of the greatest Queens that this kingdom has ever seen. They just don’t see you the way I do.”

Juuse blushes again as the heat from the knight’s suit makes his body shiver with want. The storm brewing behind the knight’s eyes was like watching a thunderstorm coming over the ocean waves. It made him miss the sea. It made him want something somehow he knew he could never have. He was going to speak when the bell from the castle rang out. He sighed knowing that his mother was calling for him back. He looked down at their hands joined together as the need for more coursed through him. He felt a few tears fall as he started to drop their hands away.

The knight grabbed for them again as he pulled them up to pepper kisses over them over and over again. “You have the softest skin I have ever felt in my whole life.” The knight whispered against his hands and moved another to wipe a stray tear away from his cheek. “I wish for the same, your majesty...Juuse, but you know it can’t be.”

“I know. We can still be friends, yes?”

“Yes. Of course, Juuse.”

He blushes as the knight speaks his true name, his name sounding like silk against his tongue. He leaned into the touch before they finally broke away from each other. “Let me escort you back to the castle.”

“Of course, thank you.”

They walk back together in comfortable silence, enjoying the evening light and quiet of the day. Juuse had always felt anxious whenever he was walking in silence with anyone. He felt as if he needed to make conversation in order to move things along, but with Sir Rinne, he felt at peace with saying nothing. It seemed as though the knight felt the very same as he smiled back down at him. He blushed having been caught staring looking away quickly, but never losing the smile on his face.

They stood close together as they walked up to castle and Juuse was about to speak when he heard his mother call after him. “Juuse Saros!” He cringed outwardly at his full name being used in such a tone. He knew somehow he was in trouble, but this time he couldn’t think as to why he was.

“Where in Umbra's name have you been?! I saw the other knights walk the prince and princess back but you were nowhere to be seen! Then they inform me that you ran off without them! How could do something so irresponsible…”

“Your majesty, if I may interject. I do apologize, but this is my doing. I was so very eager to have my first glance upon the rare white rose that I had persuaded the young prince to take me to them. He was gracious enough to do this. So we left the group and walked for the roses. I do apologize for my recklessness, it shall not happen again.” Juuse is speechless as Pekka bows low towards the ground making his mother blush and sputtered in response.

“We..very well then. I did not know he was doing something so kind. The prince and princess told me otherwise, but I suppose they may not have been listening too closely. It is quite alright Sir Rinne, no harm done. We shall keep this matter between us, yes? Juuse, next time invite the others to come as well. Never leave anyone behind, yes?”

He sighed as he nodded, “Yes mother.”

“Very good, I do believe they are ready to leave. We will see you off, Sir Rinne. Please do come again at any time. You are more than welcome back to the white kingdom.”

“Thank you, your majesty, you are too kind.”

They follow after his mother around to the front gates but more slowly as Juuse pulls Sir Rinne to a walk. “Why did you lie for me? You did not have to do that for me,” he said in a whisper. The knight came to walk slowly beside him as he gave him a soft smile.

“It was the right thing to do. The noble thing to do. I didn't do it just because of your status, but I did it because of you. You gave me a moment of peace and that is more than what anyone has ever given me.” Juuse blushes at the knight's words, if things were different he would try to court the knight, but he was thankful for the friend he gained. His heart felt full as they continued to walk back to the front doors together.

“Well I thank you. That means so very much to me that you care for me like this. I don’t have very many who I can call my friend.”

“Well, Juuse you may call me yours.”

_ ‘I wish I could call you mine,’ _ He thought to himself as they came around to the front. The royal family of the Black Diamond kingdom was already packed and ready to leave when they came around to the front. He felt his heart ache for the loss of not seeing the knight, but he knew somehow they would see each other again.

“We thank you for your visit and we hope that you will come to visit us again very soon.” The Queen stated.

“Of course we shall. I think we will come more often, this castle is lovely and we have so much more to discuss.”

“Oh yes, farewell and safe travels.”

Juuse watched as Sir Rinne fell into line to ride on the back of the carriages, but before he could second-guess himself he ran after the knight to stop him from climbing onto the back. “Juuse!” He heard his mother hiss but he didn’t hear as he pulled the knight to stop. He held just lightly to his wrist surprising the knight as he looked down at him.

“Please, what is your name so that I may know what to call you? Your true name?” He begged and he saw the knight soften underneath his gaze. 

He leaned down close to his left side and whispered into his ear, “My true name is Pekka, but this is only for your ears alone. I am not permitted to speak my true name.” He pulled back with a slight blush and a soft smile on his face making Juuse’s heart soar.

“Thank you for this precious gift, Sir Rinne. I will cherish it always.”

Sir Rinne, Pekka, nodded once with a smile before climbing onto the back of the royal carriage with his specter in hand as he tapped the sides to allow them to move. Juuse walked back to watch them leave, the large white main gates opening wide to allow them to leave. He felt a tug in his heart, so strong he nearly gasped in response, but he stayed strong as he watched the carriages finally disappear from out of sight.

On the back of the carriage, up ahead Sir Rinne clutched a hand at his chest as he felt a harsh tug pull at his heart. He turned back in time to see the white silhouette of the future Queen watching them leave. The young prince looked like an angel in disguise as he watched the shine disappear from out of sight. He turned back holding himself up straighter as he adjusted himself for the ride. The ache in his chest could be ignored and pushed aside, there was no way he could let himself fall. 

Unfortunately, he felt as if he had already fallen too deep to come back from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the soul! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @SuperDarkRose, let's talk!


	3. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was enjoying the quiet until he felt that familiar tug in his chest again._
> 
> _“How is it that I know it is you and I have not even turned to see you face to face?” This time he did turn and found the knight, Pekka smiling softly at him as he walked the rest of the way to stand beside him. Hands clasped behind his back as he came his way._
> 
> _“You feel it too?” The knight asked just as he looked down at him._
> 
> _“I do. It’s..it is very odd a feeling, but I know it is you. I really don’t understand it, but I feel it every time you come here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> Back AGAIN!!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter and this time things are just starting to heat up. I hope you're ready for some major sweetness because you'll have a cavity by the time you're finished reading this chapter. Everything in this story is a work of fiction and does in no way reflect the people depicted in real life. Most of the royal families in this story speak in a royal tongue, Finnish and Swedish, and English is the common tongue for all.
> 
> I will plan on trying to update every other week so be sure to subscribe to keep up with any updates!!
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks to months went by and along the way, they hosted several meetings and threw many parties which expanded out to even more kingdoms. Many kingdoms would come from all over and once again the claim for his hand increased ten-fold. He was beyond annoyed with all of the ‘suitors’ that wanted his hand, but he knew the truth. He would ask a question or make a comment that would cause them to stutter in their reply.

That’s when he knew. 

He sighed as he was once again pulled into one of their monthly parties with all of the ally kingdoms within the region. It was an afternoon party with fireworks being on display later in the night. He would be able to make his escape when night began to fall and he would enjoy the fireworks in the comforts of the gardens.

That was his plans until he saw the Black Diamond Kingdom arrive in due time.

The door-mouse announced their arrival and his breath caught as he saw the knights follow in behind them. That’s when he saw him.

Pekka.

As their eyes met he felt that same tug deep in his chest. The pull to go to him but put on a sweet smile making the knight blush as he looked away. He bit his lip as he walked up to grab a glass of purple shams. The liquid he hoped would give him some courage and also calm his jumpy nerves. 

He wore one of his favorite dresses for the occasion. All white with a curved heart line deep over the top of his chest. It had a lace top which hung over his shoulders and curved around his neck with a lovely heart diamond clasp at the center. The bottom ruffled out to make his walk more graceful and light. He wore lace fingerless gloves so he could wear his diamonds upon his wrist. On his head, he wore his floral white rose crown which was light and weighed nearly nothing. This was one of his favorite dresses that he felt truly beautiful in, something that didn’t happen very often. 

He wasn’t really paying any attention to the party around him as he walked out onto the balcony to look out over the gardens. Many of the partygoers would be standing out here in order to watch the firework display later into the night, but for now, it was empty as he watched the orange sun begin to set in the horizon. He was enjoying the quiet until he felt that familiar tug in his chest again.

“How is it that I know it is you and I have not even turned to see you face to face?” This time he did turn and found the knight, Pekka smiling softly at him as he walked the rest of the way to stand beside him. Hands clasped behind his back as he came his way.

“You feel it too?” The knight asked just as he looked down at him.

“I do. It’s..it is very odd a feeling, but I know it is you. I really don’t understand it, but I feel it every time you come here.”

The knight smiled as he looked out over the garden. “I understand. I wanted to thank you for showing me the white roses the last that I was here.”

Juuse smiles remembering the last visit that the Black Diamond Kingdom had to the White. 

_ The Black Diamond Kingdom had begun to come more often due to future plans that his mother and the Queen of the Diamond Kingdom had in the works. He wasn’t sure what those plans consisted of, but he was sure he wouldn’t like it somehow. _

_ But the many times that the kingdom came Juuse would avoid any contact with the prince and princess in favor of seeking out the knight. No one was the wiser as he took the knight away with him to explore and converse about everything. He found his company more than comforting and he felt he could be himself around the knight.  _

_ He found that Pekka was very open as well once they were alone together. He also found that the knight was incredibly intelligent and wise. He knew much about the history of the land and all of the kingdoms. He also found that the knight loved to read, which made his heart swoop happily in response. He showed the knight his personal library that filled him with joy as the knight’s face lit up with delight.  _

_ “You have the whole history of the White Kingdom here?!” The knight was elated with joy as he flipped through the book. He chuckled as he came to sit next to the knight on the plush sofa in his private library. “I borrowed this from the main library in the castle. Not many enjoy the history of our lands, but I love books. They can give us history or fantasy or even romance!” _

_ “Romance?” Pekka said with a smirk on his face. _

_ Juuse found himself blushing as he turned away. “Well, yes of course. I do fancy a good romance novel every now and then.” _

_ “Oh no, I do not judge at all. I just do not hear of many enjoying romance too often. Though many do not rely on books very much for anything anymore.” _

_ Juuse sighs, “I know. It’s a great tragedy that our way of books has nearly become forgotten in favor of all of these parties. I don’t mind them, but I have never met another that enjoys the splendor of a good book just as I do.” _

_ “The last I remember was my sister. She was dear to me and that’s why I always loved books.” _

_ “Will you tell me more?” _

_ Pekka looked uneasy at first before he smiled sadly and nodded, “Of course. I had a twin sister. Her name was Elaine. We used to live in the farmlands of the Harvest Crops. It was quiet, but we bided our time with books and the lands around us. Sadly my sister grew ill. They said it was something about her head not being right, but I didn’t leave her side, unlike my mother and father. They wanted nothing to do with her, too much of a burden to bear when they had to grow the crops in the fields.” _

_ “So when I was free of all my duties I would read to her every book I could find. I helped her until her very last days and her very last breath. It nearly broke me, but when the Black Diamond Kingdom came through asking for volunteers for the Harsh War, I said yes. I could not stay home where my parents ignored the death of my sister and barely cared when I was there. So I left. Years later I was made a knight and after that Defender to the Royal Family. It has not been an easy life, but it is the life I chose to have. I learned that no matter what I would have an open and kind heart to all I could. The life I lived made me appreciate the moments I do get to keep, especially when coming so close to death in two different wars. But now I find myself in fine company with one of the kindest beings that I have ever met. You have given me a light in my life that I did not think I would get to have and I thank you for every moment that you let me share with you. Oh! Oh my, your majesty...please don’t cry I didn’t…” _

_ “No. Oh no please, I don’t cry in vain. I know that what you went through is in the past, but I still weep for the young boy who had to go through the pain of losing the person you love die right before your eyes. I am so deeply sorry that you had no one there to comfort you. You did not deserve to be alone.” Just as he spoke these words he saw the knight quickly turn away as he bit his lip. _

_ A shudder went through him as he closed his eyes, a few tears falling as he did. Juuse instantly grabbed a hold of one of his hands, squeezing it in one of his own. “My dear friend, you never have to be alone ever again.” He watched as the knight covered a hand over his eyes and began to weep, so softly that Juuse wouldn’t have realized he was crying if it were not for the tears falling down over his cheeks. The burden of the years alone finally coming to a head as he wept of the life he went through. _

_ Juuse moved to hold the knight feeling the older man stiffen slightly before melting against him. He held the man close as he whispered encouraging words to him. The tug in his chest grew warm all over as the man hugged himself against his body. He threaded his fingers through his golden strains at the back of the Knights head and again wished that this could be forever. _

_ After that moment they became so much closer. The friendship that they had established was nearly unbreakable with every visit the knight made to their kingdom. He finally showed the white roses to the knight making him overjoyed like a child all over again. “Are they not beautiful?” Juuse said as they circled around the rose bushes. _

_ He felt eyes upon him and he turned back to find Pekka looking at him before he replied, “Yes, yes they are.” _

Juuse blushes remembering how they had discussed the meaning behind them and realized too soon just how close together they were on the balcony. He looks away after a moment to turn back towards the gardens. “You are very welcome. I should have taken you sooner but I had just simply forgotten.”

“It is quite alright. Whatever time I get to share with you is more than worth it to me.”

“Why do you say such lovely words? You always have such a kind heart and I am not very sure what to do about it.” They both laughed softly together as Pekka came to join him at the ledge. He tries not to stare as the knight joins him, but it is so very difficult due to how handsome the knight was that evening. He did not wear his armor like the many times before, but something softer for the special party that evening. His suit was still made of leather and tough, but it was different in design from the other knights from the Black Diamond Kingdom. Anyone that saw him pass would know that he was higher in rank in his court. 

Juuse finally looked away, a blush staining his cheeks as they looked out over the garden. They stay quiet as they both look out where the orange sun is now becoming a lovely shade of purple in the east before the knight spoke once again.

“I..um...I have..I wanted to give you something and I was very much afraid I might not have seen you tonight.” 

Juuse perks up as he turns towards him, a big smile spreading across his face. “A gift?! For me?!”

Pekka gives a big-bellied laugh making Juuse smile even wider at the sound. He always loved to make the knight laugh. “Yes, for you my sweet prince. I hope you shall like it. It was actually rather difficult to obtain and I wasn’t sure if it would survive.”

Juuse became even more curious as the knight reached into his jacket pocket and his breath catches in his throat when he retrieves a Black Amaryllis from his pocket. The petals are a dark black with purple streaks running up from the center. It was beautiful and one of the rarest flowers in all of the lands. “How? How did you do this? Only the hand of the royals can obtain this flower! The Black Diamond Kingdom is the only place that holds these. How?”

Pekka smirks as he reaches for one of his hands. Juuse gladly gives it to him as he places the flower gently into the palm of his hand, “Much time was needed, but not many ventures into our gardens like you do here. I knew you would be able to care for these much better than my kingdom would. I also knew that no other gift would be better than something rare and as beautiful as you are. I know it is just a flower but…”   


“Pekka, sweet Pekka, this is the best gift that anyone has ever given to me.” And he means it. He wants to cry but he holds his tears back to look at the rare flower right in his hands. It survived somehow and he couldn’t be sure, but he was positive that it had to be due to Pekka playing such a close role with the royal family. Regardless, his heart swooped as the same tug in his chest that once again warmed and he saw the older man smile as if he understood how he felt.

Juuse looked back out to the gardens and saw that a bit more light was still out. He smiled softly as boldness rose within him and he took one of the knight's hands within his own. The knight looked at him in shock as that pleasant spark ran through them both and before he could second-guess himself once again he began to tug onto his hand. “Come with me, please.”

Juuse watched as a million different emotions ran over his face before a smile overtook all of them. He nodded once and slowly he pulled him along behind him. They were able to bypass everyone in the ballroom and out until they were racing down the steps together. 

A bubble of laughter overtook them both as they raced towards the gardens and soon he was guiding the older man through the flowers. He scanned the ground until they came to an open area of dirt with no flowers growing. “This is where I like to keep an open spot for more flowers to be grown.”

“Can you grow these here?” The knight didn’t sound discouraging, no, he sounded breathless and in awe, which sent a pleasant shiver of want right up through his spine.

“Yes, I can grow anything here.” He felt confident as he allowed the knight to watch him work. He’s never done any of this around anyone before, not even his mother knew of his secret. The knight stopped him right before he was going to his knees on the ground to take off his outer jacket to lay out for him to kneel upon.

“Pekka, this is your good jacket you mustn’t.”

“A beautiful dress like this should not become dirty ever. I’d be honored if you kneeled upon it.”

Juuse blushed as the knight helped him to his knees. He felt the eyes of the knight upon him as he worked, but it was more of heat, of want and he wanted the knight to watch him, which he has never felt before. He plucked a single bulb from the end of the center of the flower and placed it into the hole he made into the earth. He lay the flower into it as well and then covered it until it could stand on its own. “Can you fetch me some water please?”

“Of course, just a moment.” He chuckled softly as he saw how eager the knight was and again he felt that tug in his chest grow more steadily with each passing minute he spent around the older man.

He thanked the knight as soon as he returned with the water and gently poured it onto the spot where the seed lay. The knight helped him to stand back onto his feet, retrieving his jacket, and then clasping it upon his shoulders as if it were a cape. He looked beyond handsome. Juuse shook himself as he went back to looking at the area he just planted the seed. He bent low until he was just over the earth and focused onto the seed in the ground. He wished for it to grow, thinking of it blooming into a great bush of flowers and soon he saw his hands begin to glow and the flowers begin to spurt out from the ground.

He heard the knight gasp as he jumped back and they watched together as he grew a medium sized area of rare Black Amaryllis right before their eyes. Instead of just the one, now there were hundreds. He felt weak, but it was always a side effect from growing the flowers. He wasn’t sure how he could do it, but he was happy to have something that could make others happy. He looked back and found the knight staring at him in awe and wonder and he blushed as he shyly looked away.

“Please, you mustn’t speak of this to anyone. This is my secret. I have not shown anyone of this, not even to my mother. I know it is odd and weird but…”

“You are so incredibly amazing! So beautiful, incredible, the most wonderful being I have ever laid my eyes upon in my whole life.” The knight said such in awe and reverence and Juuse couldn’t believe he heard the words that the older man just spoke.

He watched as the knight stepped forward until he was right in front of him. They were so close that Juuse had to look up in order to see him face to face. “Your majesty, Juuse. I wish to do something, but I do hope that I am not overstepping. I do hope that I am not wrong about this.”

Juuse felt confused until he saw the dark glaze of want in the older man’s eyes. The way his body leaned into his space, the urge to pull him into his arms. His own body yearned for it. His heart nearly thumping ten times fold as he smiled up at the knight. He felt bold and breathless as he took a step forward and laid his hands upon the man’s chest. “Pekka, my sweet Pekka, take what you wish for. I am waiting. I have always been waiting.”

The man looked hesitant at first, almost afraid until his hands were moving to cup his face and soon he felt those soft lips upon his own. His eyes fluttered shut as his body melted against the knight. The older man moved a hand away so he could wrap an arm around his waist and pull him flush up against his body. He felt a gasp mixed with a groan escape him as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. His heart leaping in bounds as their mouths and tongues tangled together as one.

That same shock and tug from before that he felt every time he was near the man exploded into a cascade of fireworks that made him soar into pleasure and delight. He’s never felt like this with another ever before in his whole life. He assumed that the older man felt the same as he pulled him further against his body. He felt as if the kiss would have become more heated and he knew that if they did not stop he would not be able to yield his body from being taken by this handsome knight. But they did finally pull away, but not far as they leaned their foreheads against one another. Their breaths mingled as they tried to regain their hearts, but Juuse was very sure he would never find his heart ever again.

He finally opened his eyes to find the knight smiling and he smiled back as a giggled escaped him. He felt giddy with happiness as he kissed the corner of the older man’s mouth. “Oh my dear Juuse, your lips I have dreamed of ever since the first night I met you. I have longed to taste you for so many months that I was not sure if I would have been able to last. I do hope that it was the same for you.”   


“It was indeed. I have longed to feel your arms wrapped around my body, holding me close as you pressed your lips upon my own. You are even sweeter than what I could have ever imagined.” The knight pulls him into an eager kiss once again, making his back arch as he bends him over. They jerk apart as they hear the sharp sounds of fireworks exploding above them. Juuse feels a burst of laughter escape him as he hugs himself against the taller man’s body.

“What is it, my sweet prince?”

“My apologies good knight. I am just so overcome with joy and happiness. I haven’t felt such happiness in so very long. You have given me so much joy I wasn’t able to contain it.”

It was the older man’s turn to laugh with him as they watched the exploding colors displayed across the night sky. A smile was plastered across his face before sadness took its place. “I wish this could last forever,” Juuse said in a whisper and he heard the knight sigh just as well.

“I will be very honest with you my prince, but I wish for the very same. I know that it is selfish of me, but I wish for more time. I wish there were a way for me to speak with the clock master and ask for his power to slow down time. Just so I may be able to spend it with you. I know I should not even think of anything of the like because of who I am and my status, but I do wish the laws were different.”

Juuse hugs himself against the knight just as he runs his hands over his back. “I do as well. I would have you by my side from here on out. Until the ends of time, I would have you here next to me. For now, I only ask if you will stay with me until the day does come, but I swear to you my heart will never yearn as much as it does for you. Always.”

“For now, yes, but we must be very careful with our...activities. I do not wish for either one of us to be found out.”

Juuse thought for a moment before a smile came over his face. He pulled back to look up at the knight before he replied, “The gardens. The gardens will be our safe place. No one other than the royal gardeners come through here, but it is not very often. We could stay in the greenhouse or my secret library!”

Pekka smiles before leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth causing a soft sigh to escape him. “I think that is a brilliant idea. I will look for the same in my kingdom the next you visit. You have not been there before, but I do hope you will enjoy our gardens. It is not like yours here, but the hedge labyrinth is quite impressive.”

“I simply cannot wait to see it for myself! Oh, the days I have longed for this. It will be our secret.”

Pekka chuckles as he pulls him in close, “Yes, a secret affair. I’m sure all of the kingdoms would be gossiping for days if they ever discovered our secret.”

Juuse laughs with him as he moves to take his hand, “I do believe they would. That is why we must be very careful, even though I do wish I could share you to all of Wonderland. You deserve to be displayed like a true king.”

He watches as the knight blushes a lovely shade of crimson as he laces their fingers together, “You honor me too well your majesty. I fear I will be unable to keep myself away from you for very long. Your light is so very intoxicating.”

Juuse feels a shiver run through him and oh how he wished he could do more than kiss this handsome man tonight. But alas he would become pregnant if he did anything that risky, then he would never hear the end of it and Sir Rinne may have something terrible happened to him because of it. No, he could not let that happen. He would enjoy the time they spent together now and maybe, just maybe he could figure something out.

There was no way his heart would be able to stop beating for this man. The laws had to change, he just had to convince his mother to change them and changing his mother's mind was next to impossible a task to do.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the soul!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @SuperDarkRose, let's talk!


	4. Chapter 4: Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For three glorious days, Pekka thought he had just stepped into the great high place above._
> 
> _He supposed he thought he had stepped into a dream of sorts because there was no possible way that the prince, the future Queen to the White Kingdom actually fancied him in any sort of way. But there he was, sitting on a soft recliner in the prince’s secret library in the gardens, with the prince sitting astride his lap, licking into his mouth._
> 
> _Their tongues swirled around one another as he felt himself grow heavy in his trousers. He couldn’t take the prince. There was the highest of risks in partaking in sexual activities with the prince in his current state. He knew that with Juuse being the future Queen meant he possessed the gene. This would allow him to become pregnant when the time came to produce an heir to the throne. So the risk was too great for him to take the young prince. Even though his body and soul yearned to feel and taste just how soft his skin was underneath his beautiful dresses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello Hello~
> 
> I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to put this out, but life can get super crazy and sometimes my brain likes to screw me over. So here is chapter four! Fair warning this chapter is about to get super SUPER steamy, so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy the ride and thank you for reading!

**Chapter 4: Something Sweet**

 

* * *

 

 

__ Three Days Later _ _

 

 

For three glorious days, Pekka thought he had just stepped into the great high place above.

He supposed he thought he had stepped into a dream of sorts because there was no possible way that the prince, the future Queen to the White Kingdom actually fancied him in any sort of way. But there he was, sitting on a soft recliner in the prince’s secret library in the gardens, with the prince sitting astride his lap, licking into his mouth. 

Their tongues swirled around one another as he felt himself grow heavy in his trousers. He couldn’t take the prince. There was the highest of risks in partaking in sexual activities with the prince in his current state. He knew that with Juuse being the future Queen meant he possessed the gene. This would allow him to become pregnant when the time came to produce an heir to the throne. So the risk was too great for him to take the young prince. Even though his body and soul yearned to feel and taste just how soft his skin was underneath his beautiful dresses.

This was also the last day that the Black Diamond kingdom had planned on staying in the white kingdom. He was very sure from the rumors he heard that the white kingdom would be traveling to his own kingdom in the next coming weeks were true, but the knowledge of how long apart they would be from one another was almost too much to bear.

So they took the time to get away together as much as they could. They were able to make their excuses to both of their important parties and snuck off into the gardens. More often than not Pekka would state that he would walk the grounds to assure that they were safe. So, here they have been and where they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves knowing it would be weeks before they saw each other once again. 

Though it still was a major weight in his heart knowing that this would not last forever. They would never be able to be together due to the laws forbidding anyone outside of the royal bloodline from marrying any future leaders to the kingdoms. Pekka never agreed with this law, but he was, and would always be a humble and loving man at heart. 

So, he allowed himself this moment. He dove in and sucked onto the prince’s tongue causing the young man to moan wantonly above him on his lap. His hands move on their own accord over the prince’s body as he feels the lace underneath his fingertips, having placed his gloves aside so he could touch with his own skin. The prince wore a beautiful afternoon dress that was a pure white that sparkled over his pale skin. Pekka listened to Juuse moan once more before scrabbling to straddle his lap. Pekka pulled back in shock as he looked up at the prince’s eyes, dark with arousal and pleasure, most likely matching his very own. 

“My darling, you know we must slow down. We are unable to venture too close to pleasure,” Pekka stated and yet his hands were running over the silk of Juuse’s white stockings.

“I...yes dear I know we would not be able to partake in...that, but I believe we would be able to...pleasure one another in another way.”

Pekka became curious and just before he was about to ask what other ways there were the prince was off from his lap, revealing the bulge in the front of his trousers, but he was unashamed as his eyes tracked after the prince. Pekka felt honored in a sense to have the prince in such a state of undress, though this only pertained to his jacket being removed and his boots off. The prince walked in his soled feet as he looked over the shelves of books that line the dark green walls. Pekka watched mesmerized as the prince’s finger slipped over the spines of all of the books before pulling one out. The prince returned back to him resuming his place upon his lap. Pekka groaned as the prince deliberately ground himself down over the swollen member in his trousers, a wicked smirk upon his face before stilling while he flipped through the book in his hands.

He watched as the prince’s face scrunched up in concentration as he flipped through the pages. He smiled feeling warm all over again by the lovely sight. He couldn’t stop his hand as he raised it up and brushed the hair that fell over the prince’s eyes. Juuse looked up at him briefly giving him a sweet smile before his eyes went back to the book. Pekka took that as a good sign for him to continue to gently stroke his fingers over his skin while the prince flipped through his book. 

“Aha! I found it! We could try this? But I’m...I am unsure as to how this works,” the prince said it so shyly and Pekka found himself smiling as he looked at the page the prince had it upon in the book. A deep red blush rose up against his neck and then upon his cheeks as he looked at the pictures illustrated and the reading on the page. The page held two partners together, both men, showcasing one of the partners using their mouths upon the other's genital area, their cocks inside of the other's mouth. 

Pekka cleared his throat, heat filling him remembering many days in the old wars where he did just what was illustrated to other men who wished to share the pleasures with another. Those were dark days and many believed that they would not see the next night. So he would partake in pleasuring many and many would pleasure him in return. “How in Wonderland’s name did you find this?” 

He watched as the prince blushed a pretty pink as he looked down. Pekka used a single finger to lift his head back up from underneath his chin as he watched the prince swallow hard, “I found it in the locked area of the library. There were many other books that were along these lines, but this featured more...to my taste I suppose. The….um...positions are quite...interesting to look at from time to time.” His cheeks became hotter and redder as Pekka smirked realizing what the prince was saying.

Pekka skimmed his fingers over the prince’s pale throat, causing him to tilt his head back in response, “Are you saying that...you partake in pleasuring yourself to these images? Do you think of me doing these things to you?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but he watched as the prince blushed even darker and his eyes take on a glow that he’s never seen before.

“Yes, I have pleasured myself thinking of you doing this upon me, but I do not...I do not know where to begin. But oh how I wish we could try! It would only be our mouths upon each other, yes?” The prince asked licking his lips in question. How could Pekka deny this sweet creature such a lovely treat? The better question truly would be how could he deny himself a sweet treat such as this lovely creature wished to provide. He would not take the prince any other way, but…

In answer he pulled the prince back into a deep kiss, causing a ripple of pleasure to course through both of them as they delved into each other’s mouths. He used his strength to pick up the prince making the young man gasp before a giggle burst from him. They kissed once more while Pekka brought them over to the plush sofa in the back. He laid the prince upon the sofa moving to hover above the young man, pulling back enough to gaze down into the prince’s beautiful blue eyes. “What do you wish for my dear?”

It was a simple enough question but the prospect and the enormity of the situation weighed much heavier than just a simple question. But it seemed as if this wasn’t such a difficult of a question for the prince at all as he leaned up to kiss him deeply once again. When he pulled back he smiled sweetly up at him, “My darling knight, I wish for you to show me the pleasures that others are much too afraid to show to me.”

“I promise to show and give you more pleasure than you will ever feel upon your skin as long as you live.”

“I believe you, sweet knight, now please Pekka, please pleasure me so. I have very much soaked through my underclothes with how wet I am! I wish to feel your mouth upon me please!”

Pekka swore he would not last as his arousal rose along with his member as it plumped up within trousers. “Of course your majesty, for you I will only give this pleasure. Remember, we must keep silent about our activities.”

“Of course, now please Pekka! Please, I must feel you! Please remove my underclothes, please!” The prince begged so prettily as he writhed underneath him and he had not even laid his hand upon his skin yet. Pekka could not believe that he was so very close to touching the prince’s virgin skin. No other has touched or pleasured this sweet creature and he would be honored to being his first. 

He leaned down to capture his lips with his own before pulling back to run his hands down until they were pushing the prince’s dress back up. He got caught along the way and sighed realizing he needed to unstring the dress in order to feel the prince’s skin. The prince, in turn, giggled sweetly, raising himself up and then turning his back towards him so he may remove his clothing. Pekka felt his breath caught in his throat as he raised shaky fingers up to begin unlacing the corset in the back. Luckily it didn’t take much longer before he was removing the dress piece by piece from the prince’s body and very soon he was met with the pale skin of the future Queen of the White Kingdom.

His breath caught and nearly stuck in his throat after lying the pieces of Juuse’s dress back upon one of the chairs within their secret space. The prince’s back was towards him as he looked over one pale shoulder, his eyes glittering with pleasure and delight as a smile spread across his face. The only thing the prince wore were his braies that covered his genitals underneath. He could see the faint outline of his member which was erect and Pekka licked his lips in want. Juuse’s stockings a pure white were also left upon him, thigh high and lovely against his skin, these Pekka would leave on. He prowled back and sat beside the prince, almost nervous before swallowing his pride and taking the leap. 

Pekka moved until his chest was pressed up against the prince’s back wrapping his arms around the smaller frame of the young man. His hands moved up until his fingers were dancing over the prince’s perky nipples that were hard and stiff with arousal. He could imagine a time where they were in a situation much similar to this, but Juuse’s nipples fat and puffy, filled with milk as they awaited their child that filled the prince’s womb. Pekka fantasized Juuse big and round with their child and pleasuring one another as they celebrated the life they conceived together. It was a fantasy that he used to help his mouth over the smooth pale column of skin on the side of Juuse’s neck.

The prince moaned sweetly as he kissed and suckled over his skin, but not enough to leave a mark. He pulled back and turned the prince so he could kiss him once again. This time Pekka slowed the kiss, allowing them time to taste one another before gently laying the prince back onto the sofa. Pekka pulled back enough to look over the pale expand of his soon to be lovers skin making Juuse smile in response, “Do you wish to taste my skin, or has my body bewitched you from moving?” The tease was heard and Pekka chuckled in response as he leaned down to take one of the prince’s nipples into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous as Juuse’s body arched up into his touch, “Oh my! Oh, Pekka!” 

Pekka licked his lips before returning back to Juuse’s perk nipples, he swirled his tongue over the nub before doing the same to the other. He spent a time doing this before making his way down the prince’s skin. He dipped his tongue into Juuse’s navel causing the young man to giggle softly with a huffed groan that made Pekka smile in response. Pekka grew hot as he felt the soft trail of hair that leads him down to the edge of Juuse’s braies. He nosed the edge of them before moving down to mouth at the bulge at the front of the fabric. 

The prince’s body jerked to which Pekka had to gently hold him down while he mouthed at the fabric. “Please. Oh, Umbra, please! I need...please...I…”

“I know my sweet, I will take care of you. Breath for me for I am here.” Pekka moved back up to begin pulling the fabric off from the prince, watching him the whole time, allowing the prince enough time to stop him if it became too much. But he found the prince eagerly kicking the undergarments off and soon his eyes were met with the erect member of the future Queen. The length not as long, but nice and plump just as he imagined. Pekka watched as Juuse pulled his legs up and ran his hands over his skin before delving one of his hands down in between his legs. His eyes widened as he saw why the prince was teasing him so.

In between the prince’s legs, he looks upon his wet hole. The prince dips a finger into his wet hole and groans as he teases himself. Pekka brings one of his own hands down to grip onto his length confined inside of his trousers, trying to prevent himself from climaxing too quickly, the sight almost too much for him to handle. The prince huffs and pants before bringing his hand back up to use that one single finger that had been inside of his hole to drag it up the length of his erect cock. “You are a tease and a vixon,” Pekka panted, his heart very nearly racing out of his chest.

Juuse merely smiled in response, licking his bottom lip, “Only for you my good knight. I wish you may put your length inside of me and soil me truly, but for now, I should hope you will not waste any more time and take me with your mouth. If not your mouth I just wish for you to touch me again, please.” The shyness within the prince’s voice was enough for him to lean back down to kiss his sweet lips.

“Only for you my sweet prince.” After another kiss, he maneuvered himself back down in between Juuse’s legs and looked right into the prince’s eyes while he leaned down and took the prince’s length in hand. His cock oozes pre-cum as he feels the member in his hand. Pekka leaned down and licked a strip from base to head until he was swirling his tongue over the plump head, tasting the pre-cum that oozed from his slit. He tongued the slit and felt the prince’s body shudder underneath him. 

“Oh my sweet Pekka, I doubt...I...I will last for you. I...I’ve never...oh my…” Juuse’s voice stuttered and Pekka was more than grateful and honored to have this moment. He realized almost too late that he was taking a part of Juuse’s virginity. Once the young man came he would be soiled partly and lost for any other to take him. Part of Pekka knew he should stop this. It wasn’t his place to allow any of this to happen since he would never be allowed to truly be with the prince, but his selfish heart rejected his logic. 

Pekka swallowed down the prince’s cock and began to hollow his cheeks to suck him down harder. The prince moaned loudly underneath him as he began to bob up and down the length of the prince. It wasn’t much longer before he felt the prince giving out beautiful groans and pants that Pekka moved a finger down and pressed it into Juuse’s wet hole. 

“Oh! Ah! Pekka! Yes! Oh yes yes!” He watched the prince clamp a hand hard over his mouth as his body nearly arched up from the sofa. Pekka pressed his long finger into Juuse’s wet hole, gently pumping in and out as he sucked his cock down. He watched Juuse go stiff as his eyes rolled and Pekka then felt the warm liquid that spurted from the prince’s cock. He tasted the bitter salty cum on his tongue as he swallowed and milked him of everything he had. 

Once he swallowed everything he milked his hole for a bit longer until he pulled off Juuse’s now limp cock. The prince lay lacks on the sofa with a soft smile on his face. The prince whimpered as Pekka played with his wet hole before finally removing his finger. He wished for more, but he pushed all those urges away as he licked the sweet nectar that had leaked from Juuse’s hole. His eyes rolled as his body reacted to the glorious taste upon his tongue. He gave a throaty moan without meaning too and was met with dark blue eyes.

“Le...allow me to pleasure as you have for me. I...I may not be as well versed as you were, but I wish to try...please. Come forth my darling.” Juuse panted still limp from his orgasm as Pekka shook and quickly untied his trousers. He untied them enough to remove his cock from the confines of his trousers and just as he did he heard a gasp escape from the prince’s lips. “Oh my...my sweet...oh my stars your...you are so very endowed. By Umbra above I have never seen...I know I have looked at images in my books, but nothing like this.” His voice was in awe as he got enough energy to sit up and move in between Pekka’s legs on the floor in front of him. 

Pekka’s breath caught as he witnessed the prince, the future queen of the White Kingdom kneeling in between his legs, and looking at his harden length as if it were a delectable treat. “Your majesty?” He was breathless and Juuse smiled wickedly as he ran his hands over his thighs.

“Sir Rinne, show me how I may pleasure you.”

Pekka’s body shook as he placed a hand behind the prince’s head and then gently guided his head down to his leaking cock. “Take your hand and bring my length to your lips...that’s right, and just use your tongue to lick underneath the head...that’s oh my yes. Just like that. Oh, Wonderland that...oh Juuse your mouth,” Pekka groaned as he watched a smile grace the young prince’s face.

“You...wow you taste so amazing,” Juuse said in awe as he returned back to his cock. He couldn’t take his full length, though he tried but gaged every time he did. He recovered quickly and learned fast to use his hand to help get where his mouth couldn’t. Pekka watched in a daze as the prince tried to bring him his climax. Pekka knew the prince had never partaken in these activities before, but that was not why he orgasmed so quickly. It was the sight of the sweet prince on his knees, only wearing his thigh-high stockings, and using his mouth upon his cock. 

“Oh my...Juuse...I am going to...I have to…” his words were lost on him as he climaxed and worried for the sake of the prince, but he watched breathlessly as Juuse tried to swallow him down. He could not swallow him all and managed to paint his lip and chin with his white seed. If he had not just had his orgasm he would have done so once again, the sight almost too much to bear. 

Once his breath had returned to him he pulled the prince back up to him and desperately sought out his mouth. He licked up his seed and tasted himself upon the young prince’s tongue. They moaned and sighed together before Juuse finally pulled back to lay himself upon his body. Pekka pulled him close, running his hand over the pale naked expand of his back, while the other threaded gently into the back of his head. After a moment Juuse spoke from his shoulder that he lay upon, “Oh my darling Pekka, that...that was more than incredible. I hope I was not too awful.” 

Juuse sounded so shy and Pekka stopped his worry by kissing the side of his head, “My dear, that was the most pleasure than what I have felt in years. You were stunning. I believe with...if you are willing, more time and practice, you might learn to swallow me down completely.” The prince groaned softly before moving to press their lips together again.

“Oh yes, I would like that very much.”

“I knew you would.” Juuse giggled softly before moving to kiss him again. They enjoyed the afterglow of the moment together before finally breaking apart knowing that Juuse’s mother along with Pekka’s squad would be coming for him soon. 

Pekka helped Juuse back into his dress after he straightened up his own. As he pulled the lace tying the corset off he placed a hand over Juuse’s back and the prince turned to wrap his arms around his neck. “Thank you, I do hope to do this again with you. This was everything I dreamed of. The wait was worth everything to me due to the kindness and pleasure that you have shown to me.”

“I feel the same. I hope to have more time as well. We will find the chance and we will have more time to just enjoy each other’s company. Maybe a chance to partake in our activities in a bedchamber?”

“Oh Umbra yes, we will find a way to do just that. I wish to be underneath you upon my bed, but we will do so together. I will fight for that every single day,” They shared a sweet kiss before setting off back for the palace.

The next day Juuse stands by the steps that lead up to the palace as he watches the Black Kingdom coaches disappear pass the gates. The unicorns galloped taking the coaches away down the dirt path away out of sight. 

His chest ached to see them leaving the kingdom, but it wasn’t for the family but for the knight they took with them. Along with the knight they took his heart. He had to stay patient and his heart strong. He would figure out a way to have the knight for his own and if not, then he would do anything in his power never give his heart to another ever again.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I've had a ball writing this story and I hope you guys have had fun reading it! Any kudos, comments, and love are always encouraged!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @SuperDarkRose, let's have some fun!


	5. Something Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse stares out the window of the carriage as they make the journey towards the Black Diamond Kingdom. His mind runs wild with curiosity due to the multiple appearances made back and forth between the two kingdoms. He never, not once did he mention having any fancy desires for seeing the other royals of the Black Diamond family, but for whatever the reason his mother continued to branch a connection between the two._
> 
> _He tried to fathom as to the reason why his mother insisted on keeping in touch with this family, but every opportunity he was able to obtain for seeing the sweet knight, his heart, was more than enough reason to keep his mouth shut and keep his mind and eyes open. When he was with his knight, Pekka, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper for the incredible man. His heart was pure and once again Juuse wished that every law that was ever written over love were erased completely._
> 
> _When he was Queen those rules would be different. He would never subject his child to such strict laws._
> 
> _Someday, things would be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello Hello~
> 
> I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to put this out, but life can get super crazy and sometimes my brain likes to screw me over. So here is chapter Five! This chapter Juuse is super sassy and he gets a nice eyeful of shirtless Pekka working out on the training grounds. Otherwise, enjoy the ride and thank you for reading!

* * *

 

  * __~10 Weeks Later~__



 

 

Juuse stares out the window of the carriage as they make the journey towards the Black Diamond Kingdom. His mind runs wild with curiosity due to the multiple appearances made back and forth between the two kingdoms. He never, not once did he mention having any fancy desires for seeing the other royals of the Black Diamond family, but for whatever the reason his mother continued to branch a connection between the two.

He tried to fathom as to the reason why his mother insisted on keeping in touch with this family, but every opportunity he was able to obtain for seeing the sweet knight, his heart, was more than enough reason to keep his mouth shut and keep his mind and eyes open. When he was with his knight, Pekka, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper for the incredible man. His heart was pure and once again Juuse wished that every law that was ever written over love were erased completely.

When he was Queen those rules would be different. He would never subject his child to such strict laws. 

Someday, things would be different.

He sighed as he watched the rolling green hills flow by and then in the distance he spotted prancing spirit fawns, with their furs a pure white that almost disappeared into the sunlight. Juuse knew that one day he would have to marry someone to be at his side, but his heart would always be with the knight. He would perform his duty, but never anything outside of what he was called to do.

The journey wasn’t at all very long. They camped for a night before reaching the Black Diamond Kingdom and wandered again as to why they were communicating between the kingdom so often, “Mother?” He asked before they reached the gates.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I’m curious. I’ve noticed that we have been seeing the Black Diamond family for many weeks to four full moons now and I’m curious as to why? Are you and the Queen planning something promising?” Juuse thought that his question was worthy enough but the look his mother took on made him think otherwise.

“I promise to tell you soon enough, but for now don’t speak another word of it. This is not any of your concern for now. All I ask of you is to be of your best behavior and please not to make the prince and princess so stressed over your actions.” Juuse gaped at his mother over her accusations and if only he wish he could speak of what was really happening. He kept his mouth shut otherwise as he returned his gaze out the window.

“As you wish, mother.” He didn’t see her face but she heard her sigh. He knew his father didn’t hold much reign over the kingdom but he could still feel his father’s worry over the heated discussion between him and his mother. Juuse decided to consult with his father soon, just to have some peace of mind, and to also seek out some wisdom from the mostly quiet and stoic man.

They stayed in silences as they were allowed entry to the kingdom and rolled to the front steps. Juuse doesn’t remember the last he had been in this kingdom, only a child when he had first been brought to this place, but he remembered how it felt. Dangerous. It was as if the kingdom were on the brink of something terrible but he could not place his finger upon it. His mind was trapped within reasons and possibilities all the way through the many introductions and then being placed into the care of the prince and princess, yet again. 

Prince Stephen and Princess Lilian were having a rather dull discussion over furniture for the next banquet, which seemed completely irrelevant due to them giving him a ‘tour’ of the palace. But ever since meeting the two he seemed to master tuning them out from his mind. They had no knights following after them around the palace, to his large disappointment, but servants who were kinder than the prince and princess combined. Juuse sighed knowing he shouldn’t have worn his dress today, but the chance of being able to see his knight once more overrode all logical sense to wear sensible clothing. He wore his boots, thank Umbra, but it still did not help in the least for the heat that was felt in his part of the land.

He waved his fan over his face trying to keep cool in the heat. The servant, Mich was very kind and held an umbrella over him which he thanked time and time again. “Would you stop thanking him?! If you give them too much kindness they will walk all over you! Fan faster, it’s bloody hot out here!” Stephen yelled to the servant to his left. 

Juuse wished he could punch the prince, but that ‘Was not what Queens do.’ He was so very tired of being told what and what not he could do and someday he would change them all.

“I apologize for their cruel behavior. You’re very kind and I thank you for your help,” Juuse said out of earshot of the prince and princess. The servant smiled shyly as he raised the umbrella that much closer towards him, keeping the sun at bay.

“I thank you, your majesty. Your words are very kind. Thank you.” Juuse hoped that this man found his own happiness because he was so very kind, Juuse would be saddened to know that he did not have anyone in his life.

“Would you hurry up?! We haven’t all day! We have to be finished with the tour by noon for tea.” Juuse really wished he could punch the prince’s smug face.

They continued their walk, his mind still in a daze until he heard grunts and shouting coming from his left. He looked over and his eyes went wide as he gazed upon a most beautiful sight. “Oh, of course, yes, this is the training grounds. We don’t have to stay here.”

“I’d rather not. I’d rather be away from these...barbarians. I just can’t believe that these are our knights.” The princess spoke up as well but Juuse didn’t pay any one of them any mind. His eyes were completely focused on the training going on before him. For in the midst of the training there were a group of men surrounding two in the middle. Both men squared off on hand to hand combat and Juuse found his breath catch in his throat. For in the middle he saw one smaller man square up against a taller man, a man he knew very well.

Pekka.

Juuse bit his lip as his eyes gazed upon Pekka, about to go hand to hand with another man, completely bare from the waist up. His feet were bare and his hard body glistened with sweat from the heat, but there was a huge smile upon his face as his eyes flared with heat. Just as Juuse swore they would never move the smaller of the two pushed forward trying to knock Pekka back onto his back. Pekka stood firm though and held the other back. They grappled with one another back and forth until the smaller of the two was able to kick Pekka hard onto his back.

Juuse fell forward towards the ledge as a gasp escaped from him before he clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes widen as he watched the action before him. He swore that Pekka was down but he was wrong. It was a trick to lure the other man in and he flipped back up onto his feet. He was able to flip the man over his shoulder and hard onto the ground. He pinned him there for several moments before the man finally called out, “Mercy! I yield to you!”

Pekka smiled big and wide as the men around them cheered and clapped before he helped the other man back onto his feet. They shared a handshake before patting one another on the back. The whole exchange had Juuse speechless, his eyes not once leaving the knight who held his heart as his feet began to push him forward. It was as if it were like a gravitational pull, he would be unable to stop himself even if he tried. 

But oh did the others try to stop him. There were steps that lead down towards the training grounds and he did not stop once. Mich followed after him but never stepped out onto the dirt and mud of the grounds. The knights, who were all once talking and laughing went dead silent as he approached. “Attention!” A voice rang out and all the men immediately stood in perfect formation. Juuse was stunned for a moment, but only in amazement by the accuracy of the knights. 

A knight stepped forwards towards him, large and proud. If he were not already in deep with Pekka this man would likely be on his list as well. He had dark brown eyes a scruff that needed shaving, but Juuse would never tell him too. He was tall, for which he was on the smaller side so he looked up as he smiled to the large man. “Good morning your majesty. I am Sir Weber, Captain of the Black Diamond Knights. I do hope our activities have not disturbed your walk through our palace walls this day,” the man bowed low and Juuse curtisted, because dammit he did not care what others thought of him. The Captain seemed shocked by the gesture to which made Juuse smile even more so.

“A pleasure Sir Weber. I must disagree with you, your activities have entertained me immensely. I hope I have not disrupted your training with my appearance.”

“Oh no, your majesty. We take great pride for any of the royal families to witness the strength and training that my men must go through every day. Is there anything we can do for you?” Juuse’s eyes glanced briefly over towards the knight who held his heart and yes, he saw his eyes shift away quickly. Juuse smirked softly knowing that his heart had been caught by his knowing eyes.

“I only wish to reward the victor for his accomplishments and the strategic movements he made over his opponent.” He watched the Captain's eyes widen slightly before the mask slid back on once more. He smiled as he turned towards Pekka.

“Of course, Sir Rinne…” Juuse swallowed hard as Pekka stepped forward, eyes straight as he stood before them. “The young prince wishes to reward you for your winnings.”

Juuse watched Pekka swallow visibly before his eyes finally found his own. The heat behind them made his breath catch and his body ache to hold him close. The heat was unbearable, but he pushed on as he took another step forward and then delicately removed both of his white lace gloves. He felt the heat of Pekka’s eyes as he followed his every movement, all quiet on the training grounds, all holding their breaths as they waited for what he would do next.

He took another step forward, very much in the knight’s space before looking up into his eyes. He saw the longing and ache to touch just as much as his own held as well. He looked back down and held out one of his hands, “Give me your hand.” He returned his gaze back to Pekka’s own and he never answered but nodded as he tried to stay as calm as possible. 

Pekka placed his right hand, palms up into his left, and there he felt the zing of electricity flow through them again. Juuse looked up to find Pekka’s eyes on his own before placing the special gift into his open palm. “Take care of this. Only one of a pure heart will be able to keep this alive. I believe you to have a pure heart. Take care, Sir Rinne.” Juuse released his hand and then stepped back away from the knight. He bowed low before them all, loud gasps and murmurs could be heard from above, but Juuse ignored them all as he raised himself back up.

He found Pekka stunned speechless making him smile softly before he turned away. “I thank you all for what you do for our lands and for this kingdom. I hope to visit once more on another day. Again I thank you for what you do. Good day knights of the Black Diamond Kingdom.” He waved them goodbye, bowing once more, and then walking back up until he was stepping beside the small group who were frozen on their feet. 

Juuse ignored them all as he reached in his pocket to retrieve his lace gloves and place them back on. “What in Umbra’s name were you thinking?! No one walks onto the training grounds ever! It’s dirty!”   


“And filthy!” The princess chimed in as well.

“I found it pleasant. The men were very respectable and I only wished to give a gift to the victor.”

“A rose! You gave a white rose to a knight! What kind of royal does such a...a barbaric action?!” The prince practically shouted at him but he smiled softly as he stepped around the pair, leaving them gasping after him as he did.

“Me. For one day I will be Queen and many things are going to change. That including the laws that have been set. Now, if you are quite finished gaping like yawning fish I’d like to return back in time for tea.” Juuse left with Mich following close behind. He felt for once in a very long time he had succeeded over someone in a situation. This time he got the last word and this time he hoped it counted. He gave one last look back towards the grounds but found the men already training once more.

Not just that, but Pekka and the Captain were nowhere to be seen.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I've had a ball writing this story and I hope you guys have had fun reading it! Any kudos, comments, and love are always encouraged!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @SuperDarkRose, let's have some fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the soul! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter or Tumblr @SuperDarkRose, let's talk!


End file.
